Cravings
by bluemoonlight303
Summary: Josephine is a girl who just moved to Forks and meets another new girl named Bella. She also meets this strange boy named Jasper. Was this all a coincidence? Or was this seen? I know the bio sucks I'm sorry. I UPDATE ALMOST EVERY DAY!
1. Chapter 1: New School

**Chapter 1**

I was starting my Junior Year high school. My mom and I just moved to Forks 3 weeks ago so I am the new girl in school. _Great._

My mom is a doctor and got a promotion at work, so that meant we had to move here. She was all for the idea. Me? Not so much.

It's one thing to move at the beginning of the year, but in Junior High? I might as well jump off a cliff now.

But thank god I am not the only new girl at school. At least someone else has to share the burden that comes with being in a new school.

My mom was ecstatic when she heard that I wasn't going to be the only new girl. _You're going to be best friends she said, your gonna bond she said. Well I sure hope so._

My mom dropped me off at school, basically speeding down the highways because she was late for work.

"Love you, bye" She said, not even looking at me as she began to reverse the car before I barely got out.

"Love you too mom." I said, taking out my vanilla chapstick from my bag and applying it on my lips, while walking towards the school.

I only stopped when I saw a ratty old truck pulling up into the parking lot and a almost translucent girl got out.

I quickly learned she was new too when I saw everyone whispering to each other as she got out.

Being braver than usual, taking a deep breath, I walked up to her and decided we should be friends.

"Hi." I said, smiling at her as we walked.

"Hey." She said walking a little slower so I could keep up with her.

"I'm Josephine Baker, but you could call me Josie." I said, still smiling and showing my bright, straight teeth.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but please just call me Bella." She said smiling slightly now.

"Isn't it so weird being the new kid?" I said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah it is. They won't stop staring, It's like they haven't seen new kids in years." he said now fully looking at me, making it easier for me to examine her.

She was extremely pretty with her long dark brown hair which helped frame her heart shaped face, full pink lips and deep brown eyes. And her being pale made her features really show.

"I know right. Like I'm just a regular person, hello? I'm not Michael Jackson." I said making us both laugh as we got to our lockers, which were across from each other's.

As we put our stuff away we heard the bell ring for class and quickly got out our schedules that were mailed to us a week ago.

"What do you have first?" I asked her with my schedule in hand.

"Spanish. What about you?" She asked looking at me

"Looks like I have Biology. Ugh" I replied, groaning. _I have a headache already and they give me this?_

"Aw man. It would have been nice to know somebody in there." Bella said pouting slightly making me giggle.

"Well, we have lunch together so… I'll see you there." I said making hand guns at her before turning to the Spanish classroom.

It was lunch and I was sitting at a table with Bella, Mike, Angela, and Eric. They all seemed nice but there was a girl named Jessica who I didn't like. She seems fake and jealous, but Bella likes her so I won't say anything about her, for now.

I was simply eating an red apple when I saw Bella staring at something. I swiftly followed her gaze to see a group of people walk in. They were fucking gorgeous.

Two had blonde hair and two had brown. They looked like they were gliding.

"Who are they?" I heard Bella ask.

"The Cullen's" Jessica answered

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, they moved down here from Alaska a few years ago" Jessica continued picking at her salad.

"They mostly keep to themselves." Angela said, biting into an apple.

"Yeah, because they're all together. Like _together_ together." Jessica said empathizing together. "Like the blonde girl Rosalie, she's with the big dark haired guy, Emmett. They're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related." Angela said rolling her eyes and chewing on her apple.

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird." Jessica said then pointing to a short pixie haired girl with a blonde-haired boy. It looked like they were dancing.

"That's Alice. She's really weird. And the blonde guy that looks like he's in pain, that's Jasper. There together, too."

"She looks like a little pixie!" I said, smiling at Alice as she gracefully walked over to her table.

I swear I saw her smile as she sat down making me giggle and turn around and grab my apple from my plate.

"Who's he?" I heard Bella ask again as I once again followed her gaze to see a tall light brown haired boy walk across the room to the Cullen's table.

"That's Edward Cullen." Jessica said not even looking up as she took a bite out of her salad.

"He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him." She said her tone now bitter.

"Sounds like you've been turned down quite a number of times." I said bluntly still looking at him as he sat down smirking.

I didn't bother acknowledging Jessica's gasp and Angela's giggle as I saw Jasper staring at me from the corner of my eye.

I trained my eyes on him as I started smiling at him flashing my bright straight, teeth. But I soon started blushing as I saw him smirk at me then start talking to Alice.

Then I heard the bell go off and I took one final bite of my apple and threw it in the garbage across the room and pumping my fist in the air. _Score._

Then I got my stuff and went to history.

 **Jasper's** **POV**

She was beautiful. If I had breath it would have been taken away.

From her curly hair to her mixed tan skin to her beautiful smile. She was just beautiful.

"Jasper, are you okay." Alice asked me as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm just fine." I said smiling down at her. Alice and I had a long history together.

We use to date but after a while we realized that we should just be friends when she had a vision about my mate being born.

"You're doing great today, by the way. I'm proud of you." She said patting my arm before grabbing my hand. "Now come on before we are late to class."

I sat in the back of the history class pretending to look over the notes I had seen a hundred times already.

Then I smelt it. The most beautiful scent that I had ever came across. She was here.

I quickly looked up and saw her. With her curly hair reaching a little past her shoulders and her hat sitting in the middle of her head.

She was beautiful. She _is_ beautiful. I will say those words for the rest of my days.

"Hi. Is this seat taken?" she said bringing me out of my thoughts

"No." I said breathing in deeply.

"Thanks." She said smiling at me. I just wanted to take a picture and keep it forever.

"I'm Josephine. But you can call me Josie." She said still smiling.

"I'm Jasper" I said holding my hand out to her.

I felt her shiver slightly at the lack of warmth in my hands. But she brushed it off and pulled away, taking her notebook out and listening to the lesson as I stared at her trying to memorize her facial features.

Too soon for me the bell rang and she got up and got her stuff.

"I hope to see you again soon, Jasper. Good day." She said smiling and walking out making me smile and leave as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Booyah

**Chapter 2**

 **Josie's Pov**

"Hey, Josie," Bella yelled out as she walked towards me while I waited by her car.

"Hey Bells," I said, turning around and smiling.

"I have a kind of weird question to ask you," She nervously said while looking towards the Cullen's as they walked to their cars.

"What is it?" I asked while pulling my bag higher on my shoulder.

"Do I smell?" She asked, biting her lip and looking down.

I raised my eyebrow and leaned forward to smell her. "No, you smell like cinnamon…Why?"

"I was sitting next to Edward in class and it looked like my smell repulsed him. It was like the guy didn't breathe the whole time." She said with a confused look on her face.

I don't know what came over me but I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Bella yelled, giggling and slapping my arm.

"It's kinda funny," I said, protecting my arm and tearing up at the same time.

"Maybe he's allergic to cinnamon?" I said softly smiling and shrugging my shoulders after calming down.

"Maybe," Bella replied before turning around only to find the Cullen's staring at us.

They all looked like sad, brooding puppies so I held up my hands to snap them before making hand guns and pointing it at them and winking while smiling.

It kind of worked when I saw their expressions softening. Rosalie had a small smile on her face while the rest were smirking. _Booyah._

I turned to Bella as they got in their car.

"I got to get home and make dinner before my mom gets there and burns down the kitchen. See ya later, Bells." I said while starting to walk away.

"Wait, Josie!" Bella said as she grabbed my shoulder "How are you getting home?"

"I was just gonna walk home," I said, smiling softly at her.

"Do you want a ride?" She asked, gesturing to her truck.

"Thanks," I said, smiling when we got in the truck.

"No problem. Where do you live?" She asked.

"On 123 Callibrier Rd." I said, fastening my seat belt.

"I'm gonna confront him," Bella said, taking a deep breath after a moment of silence.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Edward. I'm gonna confront him and ask him what his problem is." Bella said looking at me when we finally reached my house.

"Well, I'll be there with you every step of the way. And make sure you don't embarrass yourself in the process." I replied, happy that my friend was going to face the mega douche. _This should be interesting._

Bella quickly slapped my arm as I laughed. "This is not funny… I'm serious. I'm going to just go up to him and ask what his deal is."

"Well… you think on that for the night. It seems like we are gonna have an eventful day tomorrow. Swan versus Cullen. Who will win? The world may never know." I said making her smile and push me out.

"Come on get out of here. I got to get home and go out with my dad." Bella said, smiling "See you later!"

"See you!" I said closing the car door and watching her drive away.

When I got inside I couldn't help but have the feeling that I was being watched.

I quickly turned towards my window to find it open. _Funny it wasn't open when I left._

I quickly closed it, thinking my mom had opened it when she got home.

An hour later I had already eaten and finished my homework, so I laid down and started drifting asleep.

 _Oh, what an eventful year this will be._


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Lord Take Me Now

**Chapter 3  
**

It's been days since Bella's could confront Edward. He just doesn't come to school. It was almost as if he knew what was coming, which was weird, but I shrugged it off.

One of the good things that came from the last few days was that I had gotten closer to Jasper and Alice.

Bella and I were meeting to go home when she came up to me smiling.

"You're smiling? Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" I asked, not being able to hide my smile at the end.

"Edward talked to me," She said leaning on her truck.

"And…?"

"And he told me he was sorry for how he acted and was being really nice." She said, trying to hide her excitement as she looked over to where the Cullen's were standing.

"That's great Bella," I replied, happy that my friend was happy.

"Hey, want to go get some food from the diner with me? I'm going with my dad and I would love for you to meet him," Bella asked unsure.

"Yeah sure. It's not like my mom will be home," I shrugged, smiling and getting my phone.

That was when we heard a loud screeching noise heading towards us. We turned to look and saw Tyler's van spiraling towards us.

I was about to push a frozen Bella out of the way when I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into the bed of the truck and the truck move slightly.

I slowly looked up to see Jasper looking down at me, worriedly. "Are you okay, doll?"

"I'm fine…Thank you." I replied smiling weakly at him. "Where's Bella?" I asked, urgently.

"Don't worry she's fine." He answered before looking up when people started screaming.

"I'll check on you later, okay?" He said looking into my eyes as I nodded at him then jumping out of the truck and disappearing before I could see him once more.

After I got over my shock I jumped out of the truck and checked on Bella as everyone started circling around us, screaming and calling 911.

Bella and I were at the hospital waiting for the doctor to check up on us but I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being watched even if I didn't see anything so I just shrugged it off as nothing and turning around.

"Oh my god, Bella." I heard someone say urgently and I saw the Sheriff walking up to us.

"Hey dad," I heard Bella start to be cut off "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," I Said as Bella said "We're okay," making us both look at each other than back at Charlie.

"Oh my god, Josie. Oh my god sweetie are you okay?" I heard my mom say as she came up to us in her scrubs.

"I'm fine, Mom. Thanks," I said, nervously as I saw her look at a bleeding Tyler with a glare that could freeze hell over.

"Guys, I am so sorry." We heard Tyler apologize for the 5th time before Charlie yanked the curtain over him so we couldn't see him.

"Thank you. I was wondering If I should have put a sock in that kid." My mom said looking at me worriedly.

"I heard the two new famous daughters are here," A beautiful looking doctor said, smiling softy at us.

 _Pale, Graceful, Golden eyes. Cullen._

"Hi, Doctor Cullen." I said, waving with a smile on my face as Bella gave him a small smile.

"How did you know that I am a Cullen?" He asked, surprised.

"Well I knew there was a handsome doctor named Cullen here. And the eyes gave it away, too." I said, brightly.

"Josephine!" My mom started scolding me but was cut off my Dr. Cullen's laugh "It's quite alright, Dr. Baker. Now let's get you girls checked up and see if anything is wrong," He said shining a light into my eyes then into Bella's.

"Well girls it looks like your fine. Might get a small headache tonight but that's nothing two Advil's couldn't fix." He said, writing it down in his notebook.

 _Advil? Sorry I'm Strictly Team Midol._ I thought before hearing a laugh outside the door.

"If it wasn't for Edward and Jasper, Josie and I would be dead." Bella said making my eyes widen. _Please no._

"They got to us so fast, they weren't even near us." Bella continued making me take a deep breath.

"Well you're very lucky then," Dr. Cullen said, smiling even though it didn't reach his eyes. _Most suspicious… Oh well._

"Okay we are done here. You ladies are free to go," Doctor Cullen said before walking over to the door and swiftly leaving.

My mom made me stay behind a few moments so she could do her own test just to be sure then told me to go home.

I walked outside to see Bella and Edward talking before smiling softly at them being friendly.

"Hey, Josie?" I heard a familiar southern accent say.

"Yeah, Jasper?" I asked turning around.

"Can we walk and talk?" He asked, his eyebrow furrowing.

"Yeah, of course," I said walking with him.

"Are you okay?" He asked me when we got to the end of the hall.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" I asked, worried and disappointed in myself that I didn't think of him in the accident.

My disappointment was about to reach its peak when I suddenly felt waves of calm sweeping through me and pushing the negative feelings out.

"I'm mighty fine, doll, you don't need to worry about me." He said, smirking making me smile softly at him.

"Look, darling. I know that now you are… suspicious of me and my family and I could understand why after what happened." Aside from the point but hearing him call me darling made a shiver go down my spine. _Oh lord take me now._

"I just wanted to ask you not to… look into it, for now." Jasper said, looking up at me through his lashes making me lick my lip and look down.

"Okay, I won't for now. But Bella noticed it too so she might start digging and I can't stop her when she starts so I might find out by accident but I will respect your request," I said smiling up at him now.

"Thank you, darling." He said before kissing me on the head and winking at me after saying "I will see you tomorrow"


	4. Chapter 4: Come Play With Us

**Chapter 4**

It was the next day and I, surprisingly, was excited to go to school, unlike Bella who looked like she was about to jump off a cliff at any given moment.

"Come on, Bella, brighten up. It's a field trip." I said, smiling at her and trying to make her at least a little happy.

"Yeah, it's a field trip. To look at plants. I don't want to waste my day looking at plants." Bella said, sighing. "Well it beats struggling through Spanish," I said, shrugging my shoulders and leaning against her truck with her.

I was about to say something when I saw her looking across the lot, where the Cullen's were parked and talking to each other.

"Hey, Josie? What do you think they are?" Bella asked making me look at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not fully understanding.

"Their hands are cold, they have golden eyes that can change color, their strong, their fast. What do you think they are?" She asked, crossing her arms and looking at me.

"I honestly don't know," I answered, looking at her through my hair then turning to look at them while pushing my hair back to find the Cullen's staring right at us.

It was one of the funniest and most terrifying thing I had ever saw. They looked like the twins from The Shining. Just standing there staring at us.

 _Come play with us._ I thought before bursting out laughing having to hold onto Bella for support.

"What's wrong" Bella asked looking at me, amused as I had tears in my eyes. "They look like the twins from The Shining," I replied, slightly calming down.

"Bella! Josie!" We heard a familiar sounding voice yell from behind us and turn around to see Mike running towards us.

"Hi, Mike!" I said, smiling as I looked at the baby-faced boy in front of me.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to go to the Dance with me?" I heard him ask Bella as I quickly snapped my head to look at them, eyes widening. _Holy shit._

"I'm sorry, Mike but I'm going out of town on that weekend. I'm going to visit my mom in Jacksonville," Bella said, looking at him sadly.

"Well… Okay. How about you, Josie?" Mike asked. But I couldn't hear him as my eyes were on something behind him. Or more like someone.

I was looking at Jasper, who looked like he was going to kill someone and I'm pretty sure I knew who.

"Josie?" I heard Mike say. "Yes?" I asked not really paying attention.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Mike asked, smiling softly at me making me feel bad for him.

"Sorry no, I already have plans. But I know who would love to go with you," I said trying to make him feel better.

"Really who?" Mike asked, his eyes lighting up. "Jessica! You should go ask her." I said as Bella added on "Yeah, she's totally into you"

"Really?" Mike asked smirking in her direction as she waved at him.

"Definitely," Bella said, smiling softly at him.

"Yeah, go ask her." I said, punching him on the arm lightly.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks," Mike said running up to her.

I then looked at Jasper and saw someone's car mirror laying on the ground broken next to him. I looked up at Jasper and saw him staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face, so I smirked at him and walked to the buses with Bella.


	5. Chapter 5: Self Control

**Chapter 5**

I was walking and looking at the different plants when I felt someone slightly jump on me, expecting Mike I turn around to, surprisingly, find Alice standing behind me with an amused looking Jasper next to her.

"Hi!" Alice said, excited as I smiled at her.

"Hi!' I said, happy as Jasper wrapped his arm around me and so did Alice.

"Oh, I feel cozy now," I said, blushing.

"Why thank you. I'm going to leave now. Behave." She said pointing at us, smirking then walking away.

"How you doing, doll?" Jasper asked me before walking backwards and holding my hands.

"Well great now that you're here. What about you?" I asked, smiling up at him and taking in his features. _Perfect._

"I'm great, doll." He said with that beautiful smirk that made me want to just grab him and kiss him.

"By the way, you look absolutely gorgeous. As usual." Jasper said making me blush and bite my lip.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. Don't do that," Jasper said, confusing me "Do what," I said lightly biting my lip again, lightly.

Jasper groaned "Bite your lip. I barely have enough self-control in me as it is. And it's taking everything in me not to push you up against the wall and right here, right now."

 _Oh my god. If I didn't know what being turned on was before… I certainly do now._ "I…Uh…Water…Plants…Wow" I stuttered, suddenly forgetting how to form a sentence.

"Don't worry, doll. Now's not the time." Jasper whispered in my ear, his accent getting thicker with each word. _Our Father, who art in heaven_ _._ _Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done._ I thought only to be cut off by a laugh from Edward who was in front of us walking behind Bella.

I put my arm around Jasper's waist, self-consciously, suddenly feeling safe. "I know how much you want to look into my family and I, and I understand why but please. Please, just bear with me. I would love to tell you but It's a family decision so I can't."

"It's okay, Jasper. I told you, I respect your decisions. I won't push you for answers. I will wait until you tell me." I said, looking into his eyes.

"I don't understand how you could be such an amazing person," Jasper said smiling down at me and holding me closer."

"I don't understand how you can be cute and sweet but badass and hot at the same time," I said inhaling his scent. "I guess they're both mysteries we will have to solve,"


	6. Chapter 6: Es una perra

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, babe," I said walking up to Bella while we were walking back to the buses.

"Hey," She said, looking down

"What's wrong?" I asked stopping her by putting my hands on her shoulders.

"It's Edward," She started to say before I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. _I've had enough of this._

"Wait…Josie!" I heard Bella yell out, but I was a woman on a mission and nothing was going to stop me now.

"Hey! You…Yeah you," I said stopping in front of Edward as he was walking over to his bus.

"You need to stop with your bipolar attitude because you are really fucking with Bella's feelings and I will not condone it any longer. So, get your priorities straight." I said, my Spanish accent coming out as I looked up at him.

I know I should have been intimidated by him and how he looked like he wanted to ring my neck but I could care less. Don't mess with my friend's feelings.

"Hi! Are you getting on the bus with us?" Alice said jumping in front of me but my eyes were trained on Edward as he walked towards the bus.

"No, our bus is full," Edward said, knocking on the door and getting in as I quickly smiled at Alice before walking backwards towards my bus as I watched him get in.

"No estoy jodiendo con ese chico blanco. Es una perra," I said, angrily as I sat down. I looked towards Bella and saw her with a small smile on her face as she looked at me.

"Thanks," She said full on smiling now.

"No problem," I said, in a better mood now than I was before.

"Where did you learn Spanish?"

"I'm mixed with African American and Puerto Rican. I went to Puerto Rico for a few summers to visit my dad and I learned it there," I answered her question with a smile on my face as I talked about my dad.

My mom and I didn't have the best relationship, whereas my dad and I were 2 peas in a pod.

"Maybe you could help me with Spanish class," Bella said nudging my shoulder with hers as the bus started moving.

"Oh, honey. If I could, I would. But I do not understand what the hell that lady teaches in there," I said, shrugging my shoulders as we laughed.

I laid my head down on Bella's shoulder as I thought back to my encounter with Edward and how there was one thing I noticed when I was confronting him. It was Jasper, standing on the sidelines.

I saw a ray of sunlight hit his face. And I could have sworn, he sparkled before he quickly moved away from him, as if it burned him. So, add that to the list of things that make him weird.

 _You're not as smooth as you thought, pretty boy._ I thought before drifting asleep.

"LaPush baby. Are you in?"

"What?" I said, making Mike and Eric laugh.

"What's that?" Bella asked

"A beach down on the res," Mike answered as I got up when Eric jumped on the table pretending to be on a surfboard. "And I don't just surf the internet,"

"Where ya goin'?" Mike asked as Bella and I took out trays.

"Just to get some fruit," I said as Bella and I walked off.

We were mindlessly chatting when Bella dropped her apple and we saw Edward gracefully kick it up and into his hand without getting a dent on the apple.

"Hello, Darling," I heard from next to me as I turned to find Jasper there.

"Hello," I said putting two apples on my plate, because Mike likes to take mine and he's too lazy to get his own.

"Hey, the group is going down to LaPush tomorrow, do you want to come?" I asked picking up my plate and resting it on my hip.

"No, thanks. I would love too, but the families going out tomorrow." Jasper said, quickly.

"Okay. Well I'm going to go eat now. I will see you in History." I said, kissing his cheek then winking at him as I walked to my table.

 _Yes._

 **Note; I might not update in a while because I need to activate Word on my Desktop. I'm so sorry. I will be back soon, I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm fine,I promise

**Chapter 7**

LaPush beach was a very nice place... if this town had any different kind of weather.

Why do you go on a beach if it's not sunny out? It's never sunny in Forks. And on the days it is sunny, we have school. _Why does the education system do this to us?_

Bella just went on a walk with this boy named Jacob, he seemed nice. He was good looking too, he just had to ditch the long hair so you could see his features more, then he'd be a real hottie.

"Hey, Josie?" I heard Angela speak up from next to me.

"Yeah Angs?" I said looking up at her

"What's going on with you and Jasper? I'm not judging, just curious."

"I don't even know, myself. It's like we are dating but we're not." I said, really starting to think now. _What are we?_

"Well I hope it works out soon. You two are very cute," She said looking down at me, smiling.

"You really think so?" I asked, sitting up.

"Yeah. And I think it would be a good thing for our two groups. Maybe the Cullen's will finally open up and smile a little," Angela said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Ang." I smiled leaning my cheek on her head.

"No problem," She said as she starting reading leaving me to my thoughts.

When I got home I went straight to my bed. _Its time for a well-deserved nap._ I thought as I started to drift asleep.

It was nice and quiet until my phone went off. _I'm going to fly out my window._ I thought as I searched for my phone.

"Yes?" I said as I answered it.

"Go to your computer and search up the cold ones." I heard a rushed Bella say over the phone.

"What? Why?"

"I think I know what they are." She said breathing heavily.

"The cold ones… black eyes, cold hands, pale faces… This sounds just like the Cullen's." I said looking at my computer with wide eyes.

"Exactly… What do we do?"

"Nothing. We can't do anything. Not until we find out more, like about the Amber eyes. The Cullen's have amber eyes." I said, running my hands through my hair.

"Fine. Well then. Let's get some sleep then," Iheard her say over the phone as I sat down on my bed.

"We will do more research tomorrow, okay?" I said, knowing she won't let it go.

"Okay, night" I heard her say over the phone.

"Night," I replied hanging up.

Bella, Jessica and I were outside with the rest of the school. Jessica was sitting down with her arms behind her on the grass, Bella was sitting on a bench while as I was laying down with my hand behind my head and my eyes closed.

"It's so nice out" I sighed.

Today was perfect. Well... almost perfect, it was perfect other than the feeling I had that I was being watched.

I opened my eyes and looked around only to see nothing but an anxious Bella looking around as if her life depended on it.

"They're not here, you know," We heard Jessica say before we turned to look at her. "The Cullen's. On nice days like this. Dr. Cullen takes them out for Hiking trips and stuff like that. Tried that with my parents, not even close."

 _Oh. Family time. I wonder what that's like. A trip with the whole family, happy._ I thought becoming sad for a few moments before I felt myself becoming happier in a few seconds.

"Guys, we should go to Port Angeles for dresses, before all the good ones get sold." Jessica said making me smile uneasily.

 _Prom. The night of disasters and dresses._

"How does this one look? I like it. It makes my boobs look big." Jessica said as she walked out with Angela in a new dress.

We heard a knock on the window before we could answer and say a group of ugly guy's wolf whistling and hollering at the four of us. I could feel my tolerance for bullshit lowering as I rolled my eyes. _Estúpidos muchachos blancos._

"Hey, are you ready to go to the bookstore?" Bella asked me as she got up.

"Yeah, see you guys later." I said as we left hearing distant byes from the girls.

Bella and I walked out of the store together after she bought two books on vampires. _This is crazy._

"Damn it, I forgot my phone on the register. I will be right back." I told Bella as I ran back into the store. I hurried outside when I saw a group of guys surrounding Bella.

"¡Consigue la cogida de su que idiotas!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs and dropped my bag as I ran up to one and drop kicking them.

"Yeah, I know Martial Arts you fuck!" I screamed punching the other one in the face before one of them held my arms down.

"Get off!" I screamed as a car came swerving in and Edward and Jasper came out looking madder than I am when someone takes my food without asking. _Thank god._

"Both of you, get in the car," Edward growled as the guy behind me let me go.

I quickly grabbed my bag and ran over to the car sitting in the back as Jasper and Edward stared those guys off.

Jasper and Edward quickly got into the car and drove off, almost hitting the group of guys in the process.

I looked towards Jasper and saw how angry he was. His hands were clenched into two tight fist, his jaw was clenched ( _Oh my goodness_ ), and he looked like he would knock someone's head off at any give moment.

I slowly took his hand in mine making his head snap towards me with a glower that even my dad would cower at, and my dad doesn't cower. Not really feeling scared I took his arm and put it around me as I laid my head down on his chest. "It's fine, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, sugar?" I heard him ask, his southern accent a lot thicker than how it usually is. _Well this is new he even called me sugar, he's never called me sugar before._

"I'm fine, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8: Nice Ass

**Chapter 8**

After our little encounter with those guys in the lot Jasper has not let go of me… Even when I got home.

My mom wasn't there as usual but it still felt weird.

"Jasper, you can let go now. I'm home, as you know." I tried to get out of his grip.

"Not that I object or anything, but I'm starting to feel your hands making marks on my hips and I have to pee," In said walking up the stairs with him still attached to me. "So, unless you want to come into the bathroom with me, you have to let me go." I said as he reluctantly let me go and walked into my room.

 _He hesitated._ I smiled as I walked into the bathroom.

When I got back to my room Jasper immediately was at my side. "Jasper. I told you. I'm okay,"

"Well, darling, I had to make sure." He replied, smirking down at me.

I moved us to my bed, and laid down before something popped into my head. "What are we?"

"What?" Jasper asked a little surprised.

"What are we? We don't act like friends, but we aren't dating. So, what are we?"

"Whatever you want us to be. But I would love for you to be my girlfriend,"

"…"

"You don't like me?" Jasper asked, eyes widening. "Of course, I like you, you twat. But how can I be your girlfriend if you don't ask?" I said, chuckling.

"Oh," Jasper said before grabbing my hand and standing up. "Josie Baker. Will be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, what a surprise! Of course I will," I said, over exaggerating and jumping in his arms, making him laugh.

"Well, newly found girlfriend, what do you want to do now?"

"Eat," I replied, running out the room and down the stairs, giggling as he caught me and put me over his shoulder before I even got to the kitchen.

"Put me down," I squealed, hitting his back and laughing. "Sorry can't do that, M'am, you might slip and fall,"

"Jasper! Nice ass," I said falling limp in his arms.

"Likewise, doll." He replied before slapping me lightly on it making me squeal.


	9. Chapter 9: It's Just Me

**Chapter 9**

"You should go," I told Jasper when I heard my mom keys.

I saw his look of confusion and slowly pushed him off me. "My mom. She's home and it's too late for her to be screaming at me and then giving me a talk about safe sex. Now go!" I laughed, looking into his eyes.

"Well, don't worry about it. I will be back tonight. Remember to keep your window open," He said before kissing me quickly and leaving through the window.

When he was gone I heard my mom coming up the stairs. "Josie?"

"Yeah, mom?" I asked turning towards her.

"What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep," I shrugged, smiling at her as she smiled, softly, back.

"Well, turn off the lights at least before the Dunkins start complaining, again."

"Well what are they even doing looking into my window. Or our house, matter of fact! They have nothing better to do than complain," I rolled my eyes.

"Just go to bed," she laughed before turning off the lights and leaving me, alone, in my room to stare at the ceiling.

"Hello, Doll. I haven't seen you in a while." I heard a voice whisper next to me. I move my arm to hit them only to get stopped by a hand wrapping around my wrist.

"Whoa there, doll. It's just me." I look to my left and see Jasper next to me with a sly look on his face.

"I didn't know that you would be back this soon. You scared me, you jerk." I pouted, crossing my arms and turning my back to him as he laughed. "Well you looked like you could handle yourself pretty well in those types of situations, Doll." He smirked at me while I closed my eyes and turned my chin up, still not facing him.

I slowly felt a wave of calm wash over me as I turned and looked at him to see him smiling softly at me. "I'm sorry, Darling. I didn't mean to scare you," Jasper said, as he took me in his arms.

"It's fine, I was pretty badass there wasn't I?" I asked, smirking at him.

"The definition, Doll. Now go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow," Jasper said and before I could ask him what it was I felt myself falling asleep.


End file.
